Potty Monster
by Lakota1172
Summary: This is my take on how the three musketeers came together, with a little help from the Potty Monster!


**Hi guys! Here's my version of how Jinja, Chase and Bren met! Now I noticed that a lot of the different stories on how those three met are set in when those three are in high school and well I'm fine with that but I have a different verson. One word *Kindergarden*. Great isn't it :) Now here it goes... **

A sleepy little boy with square glasses sat next to his best friend Chase Suno near the large door that lead to the garden outside where he and the other children would run around at playtime. That little boy's name was Bren and he was attending his kindergardens sleepover.

Now Bren was very, very excited he had never been away from his home and spent the night at another place. His mother had called it a "Big boy sleepover", Bren had liked that name his mother had given it untill he found out that girls where going to be at the "Big Boy sleepover" as well, it wasn't a "Big Boy sleepover" anymore it was a "Big Boy and Girl sleepover" Bren didn't like that name as much as the one his mother had given it.

"Come on you to time for story telling" said a soft voice of Bren and Chase's kindergarden teacher. Bren couldn't say his teachers name probly so he usaly just called her Miss Y. Her real name through was Miss Yaris. Bren felt his sleepyness drift away at the mention of story time and he jumped up with Chase following towards the "Story time corner" where all the other children where already sitting.

Miss Yaras smiled softly, "Sit down boys" she said, "Now everyone we have a new child coming to the sleepover tonight, she's my daughter her names Jinja and she went to a different Kindergarden but that ones been shut down so she's come with me to check this place out for today" said Miss Yaris smiling. Whispers where heard throughout the small kinder kids.

"Jinja! Sweetie come here" called Miss Yaris walking towards the staff room in the kindergarden. Bren tugged at Chase's sleeve.

"Chase! Chase if she's aloud in the place where all the big people go she must be very, very important!" he said with a big smile. Chase looked at Bren and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Yeah!" he said happily, just as he said that Miss Yaris opened the staff room door. A small girl hugging her leg.

"Say hi darling" said Miss Yaris.

"Hi" said Jinja quickly hugging her mums leg tighter. The small girl had shining blue eyes and a few freakles on her face. She was wearing dark blue overalls with a sky blue shirt underneath the overalls, a pair of small black shoes and a butterfly clip was in her hair.

Miss Yaris lead Jinja over to the other children. The other girls in the room where all wearing skirts and dresses mostly pink and if not that then red. They gave confused and even disgusted looks at Jinja's way as she sat down next to her mum.

"Now children the story tonight is called, *Potty Monster*" said Miss Yaris showing them all a picture book. "Once upon a time".

**Soon... **

"The End" finished Miss Yaris. Bren gulped and grabbed Chase's sleeve in fright. Chase looked down at the slightly smaller boy.

"I don't like the potty monster" said Bren. Chase nodded.

"Yeah he's scary" gulped Chase. Miss Yaris smiled at her students.

"Ok everyone fifteen minutes of playtime before bed time" she said standing up and heading to the staff room Jinja tried to follow. "No sweetie stay here and make some new friends" said Miss Yaris, "I'll be back soon" she said. Jinja gave a little sigh and turned back to the students.

Jinja walked over to a group of girls playing with some dolls, she walked up behind them, "Hi" said Jinja smiling, "My names Jinja" she said. The girls looked at her with a frown.

"What do you want" said one of the girls standing up and glaring at Jinja. Jinja smiled slightly and looked at the dolls they where playing with.

"You guys like dolls?" she asked with a smile. Two more of the girls stood up.

"So what if we do!" one of them said. Jinja gulped and tried to do what her mother said and be herself.

"Well I don't really like dolls that much I like trucks and robots better!" said Jinja smiling. The girls looked at her in disgust.

"Then go play with the boys! You're not even wearing pink!" snapped one of the girls. Jinja looked at the ground.

"That's because I like blue..." she muttered. The girl nodded and laughed pushing Jinja over.

"See you are more like a boy!" she laughed strutting back to her friends.

Chase and Bren watched from a distance where they where drawing cars, "Chase their being mean to Jinja" said Bren. Chase nodded and watched.

"I don't like those bullies!" he said watching.

Jinja sniffed slightly and picked herself up brushing herself off, *Maybe I should try and play with the boys* she thought moving towards a group of boys playing with some small cars. "Hi! I'm Jinja can I play?" she asked smiling at them. The boys looked at her.

"Go away! You're a girl you can't play with us" said one of them standing up and glaring at Jinja. Jinja backed away from the boy as his friends stood up to but as she backed up she hit something.

"Gross she touched me!" whined one of the girls glaring at Jinja her friends stood up behind her. Jinja was now boxed in between the boys and the girls.

"I don't think we can even call it a she! It's more like a boy then anything!" said one of the girls pointing at Jinja. Laughter rang out from both sides.

"Yeah! Instead of calling **him **Jinja lets call **him Jim**" laughed one of the boys pointing at Jinja who was one the verge of tears. The children laughed and starting pointing at Jinja calling out Jim at her. Jinja felt herself going weak; she felt tears leaking from her eyes. Just when she thought it would never stop it did.

"Leave Jinja alone!" yelled a little boy's voice. Everyone stopped and saw Chase standing there with Bren beside him.

"Jinjas fine just the way she is! So leave her alone" said Chase crossing his arms. One of the boys laughed and walked over to Chase and Bren.

"You going to make us!" He laughed. Chase glared at the older boy whose name was Ash (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!). Chase glared at Ash and crossed his little arms.

"I'll tell on you" he said bitterly. The room went quiet and soon they were all going back to whatever they were doing, leaving Jinja crying in the middle of the room on the ground clutching her knees to her chest. Chase and Bren walked over to her and sat down on both sides of her.

"Hello?" said Bren looking at Jinja. Jinja looked up and Bren and sniffed.

"How, how did you guys do that?" she asked. Chase and Bren looked at her in confusion before looking at her feet again.

"Do what?" asked Chase.

"Stand up for yourself?" asked Jinja, Chase smiled.

"It easy!" he said happily, "Just speak you're mind to people" he said smiling. Bren nodded.

"But I usaly let Chase do that for the both of us" he said smiling. Jinaj gave a little giggle. "Hey Jinja do you wanna draw with us?" asked Bren. Jinja smiled and nodded and soon they were sitting around a table drawing.

Chase was drawing a failed atempt at an elephant, Bren was drawing a picture of a bike and Jinja was drawing a tree. "Hey Chase, Bren do you think I look like a boy?" said Jinja looking up from her drawing. Chase and Bren looked shocked.

"No! You don't look anything like a boy!" started Bren.

"Yeah Jinja you're really pretty!" said Chase smiling. Jinja giggled slightly and looked at the ground.

"Thank you" she said softly. "I wanna be just like you guys when I get older! Next time something like that happen's I'll be the one saving you two!" she said determinately, just as her mum came out and told everyone to get ready for bed. Jinja, Bren and Chase slept next to each other on the floor with three pillows and a blanket. Jinja still unaware that this night would change the way she "delt" with people who angered her.

**Oh, looks like next chapter Jinja's going to get tuff! Oh and the next chapter is more about the Potty Monster then this one! Did you guys think Jinja looked so damn cute in her outfit or what! :) **

**Later people! -Lakota1172 **


End file.
